


with flowers like you

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine’s Day Au, flower shop au, junbob mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here’s a day in the life of Jinhwan, a flower shop owner, and his efforts to take care of everyone on what so happens to be Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jinhwan/everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	with flowers like you

**Author's Note:**

> happy comeback, ikonics. this story isn’t as cute as I thought it was gonna be but I hope y’all enjoy. anyway jinhwan and yunhyeong seem to be extra tight lately, so I just made a little something to commemorate my feelings towards them. and happy bday them as well! title based off flower from the new ep.

“--I’m here with the owner right now. So tell me, sir, how do you prepare for Valentine’s day?” The reporter stretched her hand out with the microphone and held it in front of Jinhwan.

“Valentine’s Day is the busiest day of the year for us,” Jinhwan smiled at her. He kept his hands behind his back. “We order all our flowers in advance to make sure we have plenty for today.”

“Is there ever a time where you’ve run out of flowers for customers to purchase?”

“Not in the slightest. We always keep a backstock.” Jinhwan looked at the camera, “But there are times where we have leftovers,”

“What do you do with the leftovers?” she asked.

“I give them away. I don’t want them to go to waste,” 

The reporter gave a slight smile. “How generous. Thanks for talking with us,”

“Thank you,”

The reporter turned towards the camera, and Jinhwan turned towards the shop and jogged inside, shielding his eyes from the morning sun. 

He was bombarded with flowers everywhere. Figures rushed past him in every direction, setting up flowers from the backroom, in the main shop.

“Be careful with those,” Jinhwan pointed at the bundle of red roses Chanwoo was balancing on his head since his arms were full, “They’re our most valuable,”

He fastened his apron.

“Jinhwan! So I did inventory--” Donghyuk jumped to Jinhwan’s side with a clipboard and pen, “and there seems to be, so far, six-hundred flowers that have been delivered today.” They walked towards the front of the shop. “The ratio to that, there are plenty of cards,”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Jinhwan reached behind the counter and began to set everything up at the register. “Thanks, Donghyuk. What are you and your girl up to tonight?”

“Dessert date,” he smiled fondly. “If chocolate cake doesn’t scream best boyfriend, then I don’t know what does,”

“Have fun,”

Donghyuk nodded and left towards the back with the others. Jinhwan looked back up.

“Oh, here, let me help you with that,” Jinhwan ran out from behind the counter and caught the potted flowers that almost dropped to the floor. He stood back up and faced Bobby. “Can’t have dirt everywhere,” he smiled. Bobby mirrored his smile.

He set the pot down in front of the window with all the other potted plants. Then he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and looked at the time. 

“It’s almost 10am!” he shouted.

All employees took their places, and made sure everything was ready to open its doors. Jinhwan flipped the sign over to OPEN.

“Good luck, everyone,”

And just like that business for the day, was blooming.

Customers filled up the flower shop, causing employees to always be moving. The line to the register was never-ending.

Jinhwan was constantly bringing flowers from the back to the front to restock the pots and cooler since dozens were running out constantly. And, of course, he’s stopped numerous times by an occasional customer who always has a question that includes way too much information.

“What’s something I can get for someone who I've been dating for two years on and off? Right now, we’re on,”

“Let’s say I’ve got this secretary who I’ve been seeing behind this other person’s back. It’s only been a few weeks, but she expects me to get her something anyway. What do you recommend?” 

“Which one of these flowers will make someone realize I’m their true love and not that other guy?”

Jinhwan’s heard it all. 

It’s not like when someone has an anniversary, or an engagement, or someone just wants to get something to surprise their significant other on heart day. Jinhwan puts together beautiful arrangements for them.

But when he has to answer a question that has a bit too much personal information, he just points to whatever flower is selling the least and hopes that whatever romantic situation that person is in, it all works out.

Jinhwan went behind the register where Bobby was giving change to a customer. Jinhwan pulled out bows from under the counter and started wrapping flowers for him to ease the fussy line.

“Are you getting a Valentine for anyone?” Bobby asked. He took the next customer’s dozen roses. “That’ll be fifty dollars,”

He passed the roses to Jinhwan as the customer swiped their credit card. Jinhwan shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he replied with a small smile, while cutting the ends off the roses, and tying them together, “What about you? Getting anything for Junhoe?”

“Bro,” Bobby told him, grabbing the roses and passing them back to the customer. “I’ve got dinner planned, then I’m taking him to the river, and check this out--” he pulled out a velvet blue box. He opened it, showing a plain silver ring. Jinhwan gasped. “Tonight is the night,”

“Oh, my god, I’m so happy for you!” Jinhwan exclaimed. Bobby smiled and pushed the box back in his hoodie pocket. “Congratulations.”

Jinhwan patted Bobby. 

“Jinhwan, the van is ready,” Donghyuk swooped into the counter. Jinhwan turned towards Bobby again.

“Oh, hey, I’m gonna get Chanwoo to help you, I’ve gotta go do the delivery rounds,”

Bobby nodded and Jinhwan followed Donghyuk down the back hallway, who passed him the list of deliveries. He pulled off his apron and threw it, and went out of the garage again and into the warm sun. Hanbin leaned his head out of the driver’s side and patted the exterior.

“Hop in!”

Jinhwan opened the passengers side of the van and climbed in. Hanbin drove off, with the local radio playing absent-mindedly.

“What’s on the agenda?”

“We have to make a stop at--”

“I mean, after work,” Hanbin laughed. 

“Oh, probably nothing,” Jinhwan smiled. “What about you? Date night?”

“Absolutely. Got a romantic mall date planned with Jaewon.” Hanbin stopped at a light.

“Are mall dates even romantic?”

“Just tell me where we need to go first,”

Jinhwan just chuckled and the two went to their stops. 

The flower shop is popular amongst office buildings in the city that Jinhwan could never pronounce the names to. He and Hanbin ride elevators all day just to personally deliver flowers and cards. It is worth it to see the faces of those they deliver to.

It’s always a look of denial, then surprise, then smiles. Jinhwan knows this three-stage facial expression all too well. But it makes him feel good everytime just to see the smile at the end.

Hanbin dusted his hands off after coming out of one of the buildings. “Only a few more to go.”

The two hopped into the van again, and Hanbin turned to watch the back window as he reversed, but he went forward instead, hitting the parked car in front of them.

Jinhwan jutted forward from the impact, all the while a ton of vases knocking over in the back of the van.

Hanbin put his hands over his face. “Goddamn it,”

The front bumper of the van only seemed to have dented, as well as the car in front of them, but Jinhwan still decided to pay for the damages for the owner of the car. He apologized and gave the person some flowers, to which they gladly took.

Hanbin put his hands over his head and sighed in frustration as the guy left. “What are we going to do? We’re a little behind schedule now,”

“We’ll call Donghyuk to refill the orders and we’ll clean up the mess when we get back.”

They took the van back to the shop and replaced all the broken vases and cleaned up the water, dirt, and flower petals. Hanbin restocked the van.

“You did a great job today, Hanbin, I can go ahead and take over now,”

“Really?” Hanbin asked. “Are you sure, Jinhwan?”

“I’m sure.” Jinhwan smiled. “Go and get ready for that date night. And take something with you on your way out,”

“Thank you,” Hanbin smiled and took off, taking some sunflowers with him.

Jinhwan finished rounds by himself, the afternoon coming to a close. He returned back to the shop, customers still clearing out all the bins and cooler. He began to restock, seeing as roses were almost out.

Chanwoo was at the register this time. Jinhwan joined him to finish wrapping flowers.

“What are you up to tonight, Chanwoo?” he asked.

“Going to go see a movie with my friends,” he replied. He handed change back to someone. “Should be fun,’

“I haven’t told you this today but you’ve worked really hard,” Jinhwan told him, “Why don’t you just go? I can take over here for you,”

“Really?” Chanwoo questioned.

“Really,” Jinhwan smiled. “Take some flowers with you when you go,”

“For who?”

“For yourself,” Jinhwan shrugged. “Sometimes it’s nice to give flowers to yourself,”

“I have been staring at those lilies for ages,” 

“There ya go. Take a dozen of those,”

Chanwoo smiled and threw off his apron. “Thank you, Jinhwan,”

Jinhwan watched him leave and he tended to the customers. The evening came in, causing a sudden rush hour of people to come in at last minute. Jinhwan swiftly arranged and wrapped flowers in just minutes for each person at the counter.

“Donghyuk, could I get your help?”

“Sure, what do you need?” 

“I need you to take those pink carnations and go,”

“Wait, really?”

“Don’t wanna keep her waiting,” Jinhwan told him. “Those are perfect for her,”

Donghyuk smiled at him and pushed hair out of his face, “Thanks, Jinhwan,”

Donghyuk said his goodbyes, with Jinhwan and Bobby the only ones left. Bobby closed up, turning the sign to CLOSED, as Jinhwan served the last customer. The two watched the last person leave, then they locked the door.

The shop was quiet. The first time it was quiet all day. Jinhwan turned to Bobby. “I’ll finish up here. Go to him,”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re my best friend. I want this to happen,” Jinhwan told him. Bobby smiled and turned to leave. “Hey, Bobby?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s a lucky man,”

“Have yourself a nice night Jinhwan,”

Jinhwan was by himself again. He cleaned up, storing all the flowers and plants away, cleaning up the petals left behind.

He turned off all the lights and headed out into the night.

The air was a bit chilly. But it didn’t bother him much. He just kept walking. But he wasn’t going home. He was going to the park by the bridge.

He sniffed as he approached the park, going over the bridge ledge that overlooked the river down below.

“You made it,”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you today,” Jinhwan said. “Of course I’d come,”

Yunhyeong blushed and stood up straight from leaning over the bridge and turned towards Jinhwan. Jinhwan held out a bundle of flowers to him.

Yunhyeong smiled and slowly took them, admiring them. “What are they?”

“They’re a cross between a tulip and a daisy. I call them t’daisies.”

Yunhyeong laughed. “I love them,” Then he sat down on the bridge. 

“Really?” Jinhwan sat down with him, finally giving his feet some relief from standing all day.

“I always love the flowers you give me. By the way, I ran out of vases and had to start using cups.” Yunhyeong jokes with him. Then they looked down at the river. “I saw you on the news this morning before work,”

“Wasn’t that cool?” Jinhwan smiled, “I was so nervous,”

“You looked great,” Yunhyeong looked down at the flowers then over at Jinhwan again. “Still do,”

Jinhwan watched Yunhyeong’s eyes. The moon over the river lit up his chocolate eyes perfectly. It made Jinhwan’s heart squeeze, his mind zoom, and his stomach feel funny. He couldn’t help but smile. 

He scooted over closer to Yunhyeong, until their hands were touching. 

“Please be my Valentine,” he whispered to him.

“Can I be your Valentine all the time?”

“With a flower like you, you can be my anything,”


End file.
